


麝香兰花 02番外

by Grentos



Series: 兰 [3]
Category: Legend of the Galactic Heroes - Fandom
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-08 01:27:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15920118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grentos/pseuds/Grentos
Summary: 并没有作死莱 只是千亿星辰千亿光芒的象牙雕塑品梗。。





	麝香兰花 02番外

早在凡佛利特星域会战时，吉尔菲艾斯就调查过留涅布尔克的几项情报。除开毫无疑问的alpha军官身份，和先是逃亡到同盟、又叛变回帝国这种令人不齿的公开信息，在得知他以相当不绅士的手段娶到名列赫典贝克伯爵一门的伊丽莎白之后，他不由得对留涅布尔克这个人更加厌恶。因此就留涅布尔克命令莱因哈特作为他的副将随行对叛乱军基地进行总攻击这件事上，吉尔菲艾斯也提高了警觉。  
好在对方也并非是愚蠢到会不分场合对莱因哈特造成实质伤害的人，不过在撤退归来时，莱因哈特隐隐表现出对留涅布尔克的不安令他相当在意。

几个月后，莱因哈特只身参与了由格林美尔斯豪简子爵举办的晋升上将的私人祝贺会。吉尔菲艾斯原本只是担心莱因哈特没有其他友人存在，出席这种宴会没有谈笑的对象会极其无趣，想着多少要安慰他些。没想到莱因哈特回来，少有的没有出口抱怨，整个人散发着不悦的气息，信息素都有些不稳。  
无论吉尔菲艾斯如何询问，他也不肯多说。又陆续过了一段日子，吉尔菲艾斯才听闻那日发生了什么，不光是被口头上侮辱了，更是差点被留涅布尔克以alpha信息素震慑。即便不是在发情期，omega被alpha震慑也是相当危险的事情，不管是出于什么样的立场，都可能会造成不可挽回的后果。尤其莱因哈特并不同于普通的omega，他张扬的性格与极为突出的外貌，往往会引起男性与大部分女性alpha的征服欲。

就算这种事对莱因哈特造成的困扰一点都不比对吉尔菲艾斯的小，吉尔菲艾斯还是认为他比莱因哈特更为火光。但他也明白自己的身份，或许提醒一两次还行，再多了则是对莱因哈特能力的侮辱。  
莱因哈特必然不需要依附于alpha，从原始欲望的程度上来说，其实也根本不需要吉尔菲艾斯身为alpha。他能一直在莱因哈特身边，纯粹是因为性爱以外的感情和其他需求。一旦清晰了这一点，他不得不为自己无法完全被莱因哈特所需要而感到惆怅。

莱因哈特本人并未察觉到红发友人最近的反常，他的身体倒是先一步被吉尔菲艾斯偶尔散发的信息素影响，因接收得不均衡而身体内分泌系统一直在调试中和，结果提前进入了发情期。

由于未发育完全，他具体的发情期限还未彻底稳定下来，却也差不多都是在八九月份左右，这次竟在七月中旬就开始了。

意识到身体开始发热的时候吉尔菲艾斯还在外出调查没有回来，他独自在房间里，咖啡杯险些摔到地上。  
此前并未想到会有这种事发生，不过想到也不会携带抑制剂，毕竟吉尔菲艾斯是会和他一起度过发情期的。

他姣好的眉皱起，轻轻喘息着挪到床上躺下。等待吉尔菲艾斯的时间显得极为漫长，他只得开始脱掉衣服先给自己缓解一下。

吉尔菲艾斯敲门而入见到的就是这幅景象，床边到处是脱落的军服，莱因哈特白皙的身躯透着情欲的粉色，光溜溜地蜷缩在床上，怀里抱着吉尔菲艾斯备用的一套贴身衬衣，脸埋进衣领中，正在用细软的两根手指进出自己的后穴。

任何健康的alpha都不会在此时抑制住交合的本能，吉尔菲艾斯或许是定力极强到超出凡人的存在，但当他面前的omega是莱因哈特的时候，所有理智的前提都会作废。

看到吉尔菲艾斯回来，莱因哈特本想下床拥抱他，却因忍耐了太久的情潮，浑身无力地跌了回去。  
吉尔菲艾斯当机立断地脱下外套，上前将他抱住。一双手臂环住他的肩膀，柔软微凉的双唇贴上他的喉结，亲吻他的下巴和耳垂。在他锁骨上灵活舔咬的舌，却是十分炙热。

不必多撩拨，他进房闻到莱因哈特香甜的信息素时已经硬了，但也不能就这样贸然插入。吉尔菲艾斯往下抚摸着莱因哈特湿热的大腿，一点点将手指揉进滑腻热烫的甬道中。感知到他手指的形状，莱因哈特的双臀抖动着吸入。

胸前玉雕般的手指努力解开他的衣扣，他猛地低下头舔开莱因哈特企图隐藏起来的敏感颈侧。金色纤长的眼睫快速眨动着，吉尔菲艾斯吮吸他乳头的力道，让他往日锐利的冰蓝色双眼变得涣散。

莱因哈特下巴抵住怀中火红的发丝，尽管他的后穴正不断被插戳着，他还是觉得不够，他现在只想让吉尔菲艾斯狠狠进入他。  
他手伸进吉尔菲艾斯的裤子里，揉捏着已经硬足硕大的阴茎，将它放出来就想翻身骑到吉尔菲艾斯身上。

但吉尔菲艾斯固定住了莱因哈特，似乎有意不立刻满足他。

看着莱因哈特发情难受的样子，吉尔菲艾斯有股说不出的冲动。强忍着将他立刻贯穿的情绪，他轻柔地拉过莱因哈特，低声让他给自己戴上避孕套。

莱因哈特少有地在发情期这么长时间还没得到结合，痒麻的空虚感令他浑身发痛。现在的他几乎会做任何吉尔菲艾斯命令的事，喘息里像是有抽泣一样凑过来跪坐在吉尔菲艾斯的腿间，白嫩的一双手不稳地撕开包装。

以往都是吉尔菲艾斯自己戴，莱因哈特一次都没实践过。他尝试给吉尔菲艾斯套上去，却发现太滑，连头部都无法包裹住。黏腻的润滑液沾得他手指上都是，他一手握住吉尔菲艾斯粗硬的根部固定住，想回忆起吉尔菲艾斯的手法，又不知该如何下手。

“吉尔菲艾斯……”  
盛满了水雾的冰蓝色双眼抬起来看他，神色里满是无助。  
看莱因哈特被操过好几次还不会戴避孕套的纯真模样，吉尔菲艾斯的心脏剧烈地跳动了一下，深吸一口气从他手中接过，带着他的手按住前面突出的气泡，另一只手将其展开并套上勃起的前端，顺着卷起的边缘逐渐往下铺开整根裹住。

戴上避孕套并不是一件很难的事，莱因哈特看着自己手心中已经准备好的阴茎，不禁吞咽着望向吉尔菲艾斯的脸。  
吉尔菲艾斯低头与他接吻，莱因哈特眯着眼探出舌尖舔吻他的唇。

说实话这个东西戴着很不舒服，自从他开始用之后极少成结。他有想过是不是因为尺寸的关系，但比这更大型号的并不是每个星球上都有生产或进口，只能碰运气。莱因哈特不会去在意这种事，所以每到一处，他都会主动买些备用。

这次的也有些紧，他不太舒适地撸动两下，茎体刚弹回小腹，还没彻底上床莱因哈特就迫不及待地骑上来，光滑细腻的臀缝夹住他的那根磨蹭。  
莱因哈特始终是不太会自己放入，只能渴求着吉尔菲艾斯动作再快些。

吉尔菲艾斯再度探入两指，搅开着扩张穴口，确定能完整吞下他的冠状才将坚挺的柱头顶上开合的湿润穴口。

这次前戏拖延得实在够久，以至于刚插入一个头部，莱因哈特就舒服得绷紧了臀痉挛起来，沉下腰将他吸得更深。柔滑的臀瓣在吉尔菲艾斯的掌心下颤抖，他的柱身被莱因哈特紧致滑腻的穴肉极力套弄。

吉尔菲艾斯被他这样引诱，直接嵌入他爬上床，将他压在床沿就开始操弄。柔韧的穴道几下就将他完整容纳，满足的饱胀感瞬间让莱因哈特发出一连串娇媚的轻哼。

“莱因哈特大人……”  
在他们为数不多的性爱中，这还是吉尔菲艾斯第一次做主导地位，他有些头脑发热，一次比一次贯入得用力，顶得莱因哈特不断蹭着身下的床单，背部灼烧般的烫。

吉尔菲艾斯插他的地方也烫，结实的小腹撞在他大腿内侧，囊袋拍打着他的双臀。他的手伸下去按住吉尔菲艾斯的大腿，立刻就能知道吉尔菲艾斯操他操得多重。

以往他主动的时候，因为体力尚好，年轻的身躯极富活力，吉尔菲艾斯躺着任他吞吸，大多时候都是自己摆腰索取。那固然也很爽利，但都不及此刻吉尔菲艾斯在他体内急促律动所擦出的快感来得剧烈。

他不知道下一次吉尔菲艾斯会撞向哪个地方，等他反应过来时已经不由自主地叫出声了。  
被太频繁刺到敏感点，莱因哈特忍不住往后方脱离些，掌下一空就差点滑到地面。为了不掉下床，他拼命地揪紧了身下的床单，血液都倒流到原本就发烫的面颊上来。

他不断用力地收缩紧吸着吉尔菲艾斯嵌在他体内的硕大阴茎，但吉尔菲艾斯并没有立刻把他拉上去，而是就这样继续动作。

挺立的勃起并不会因为莱因哈特后仰的姿态而有所改变，吉尔菲艾斯也像是察觉到了全新的区域，抽插几下像是十分享受莱因哈特急剧颤抖的样子。  
莱因哈特前方粉色的玉茎贴在小腹上顺着肚脐往自己身上吐露透明的腺液，有的几乎已经流到胸口，极为色情。

这个角度看下去可以说是居高临下了，吉尔菲艾斯沉默地看着莱因哈特在他身下被干到浑身泛红，瓷一样光滑细嫩的肌肤上布满性感的薄汗。  
他扣着莱因哈特的大腿配合自己翻插的频率，带着潺潺水声地抽动中莱因哈特感觉自己的腹腔快被贯穿了，尾椎泛起一阵酸麻，细密地融进血管传向他的四肢。  
还未等他这阵浪潮平息下去，吉尔菲艾斯握住他前端捏了捏，一插就有一束透明的浅液喷射出来。

莱因哈特如此敏感的模样令吉尔菲艾斯深深着迷，他固定住莱因哈特的胯，一手快速在莱因哈特挺立的玉茎上撸动。  
同频率地一下下撞进去，粉色的两粒卵囊颤抖着提起，无法承受前后夹击的莱因哈特挺起背部射了出来。后仰的关系，有一两股甚至射在了莱因哈特自己的脸上。

和吉尔菲艾斯结合是很愉快的事，莱因哈特得承认。尽管他平时都没有这种欲望，但在发情期一旦想象吉尔菲艾斯的结实躯体和缓解他情潮的那根，他会立刻进入状态。更不提吉尔菲艾斯的体力和日渐精湛的技巧，让他恨不得都快忘了自己是谁。

上肢的力气很快被抽空，在他以为自己要滑下去的时候，吉尔菲艾斯按住他的胯，将他拖上了床。

鼻梁和嘴角上感觉有什么东西黏黏的，汗湿的刘海隐约挡住视线。他只能看到吉尔菲艾斯的腹肌在他两腿间绷紧了，之后就是一串串浪花般的汹涌快感在他甬道内绽放。  
他感到呼吸困难，抬起一条腿想让吉尔菲艾斯慢些，却在雪白的脚踩上紧实胸口时被更重地入侵。

吉尔菲艾斯按住他的双肩，用大腿压开莱因哈特的，两个人下体从大腿内侧到交媾的部位全都紧密地贴合在一起。

一般来说女性omega也很难做到将身体这样打开，但莱因哈特的肢体极其柔软，非常顺利就被整个按开，甚至体内变得更为炙热。  
健康的麦色撞击在白皙透粉的躯体上，莱因哈特沙哑的嗓音魅惑地撩拨吉尔菲艾斯的心弦。绸缎般的金色短发铺散，随着莱因哈特的反应一阵阵抖动。

外人眼里高傲冷漠的象牙雕刻品，正向他展示浑身最柔软温暖的秘密深处。这是只有他知晓的秘密，也是只有他能知晓的秘密。  
吉尔菲艾斯忽然想强烈地全身心占有这个不懂得人世情感的天使，他残存的理智却不允许他这么做。

他俯下身不断在莱因哈特耳边说着让他依靠自己多点，再多点，全都交给他也没问题。但莱因哈特不知道是否听清他说了什么，只是一声声呼唤他的姓以作为回音。  
像是思念之人不会对自己的感情作出回应，吉尔菲艾斯心中陡然划开了一条缝，让自己掉了下去。  
无论将来会如何，至少现在莱因哈特对他的依赖是他正被全部需要的证明。

吉尔菲艾斯用力贯穿的时候腿肌也发着力，莱因哈特丝毫没办法动弹，只能任那根硕大的硬棒不断戳刺他柔软的穴道。清晰的扑哧水声令他面上发燥，但除了脱力地呻吟，他什么都做不了。

他俯下身温柔地舔去莱因哈特蒸红的精致面容上的白浊，为此插入得更深让莱因哈特挺起了背部。  
层层收紧的一圈圈壁肉，将他也逼上欲海的临界点。他动了两下，囊袋在收紧，阴茎结胀了出来。

避孕套末端卡在他的结上极为不舒服，他只能先拔出来，突然被抽空让莱因哈特轻声痛呼。  
吉尔菲艾斯将末端卷下去一些，好让结能够完整的胀开，之后再度快速整根插回莱因哈特柔软的穴道内。

感觉自己被吉尔菲艾斯的结卡住，莱因哈特疼得回了神，但吉尔菲艾斯皱眉的样子又让他心下了然，他是绝对不会伤害到自己的。莱因哈特不知胸口忽然腾起的情绪是什么，只能下意识地拉下吉尔菲艾斯，似乎带着歉意般地亲吻他的眉心。

吉尔菲艾斯追上他柔软的唇瓣摩挲，下半身挺动时，避孕套好像有些滑落，但感觉上还算是完整套着的。

莱因哈特夹在他腰上的腿蹭着他的腰侧，接吻中不断将手指穿进吉尔菲艾斯火红的发丝。  
吉尔菲艾斯的身体接收到莱因哈特的热情，紧紧抱住身下过了水般湿润的柔软躯体，猛然挺入到深处射了出来。

被结卡住了的关系，莱因哈特几乎以为自己被吉尔菲艾斯射在里面了。有那么一瞬间，他差点脱口而出想要怀孕。他被自己的想法吓了一大跳，说实话他暂时都没想过结成标记关系，尽管这个对象除了吉尔菲艾斯几乎不做他想，他还是尚未做好准备。

吉尔菲艾斯平息了半天，等待肿胀的结彻底消下去。他没有立即拔出来，而是在莱因哈特的身上趴了一下，才小心翼翼地抽身。避孕套脱落了一半，但射入的精液都还没有溢出。他亲吻了莱因哈特的双颊，打算起身去清理时莱因哈特忽然搂住他。

“怎么了，莱因哈特大人？”

莱因哈特专注地盯着吉尔菲艾斯的双眼，许久，才低声道：“吉尔菲艾斯……”

他沙哑却依旧动听的嗓音没有将这句话说完，但吉尔菲艾斯微微一笑打断了他，“我知道，莱因哈特大人。”

无论莱因哈特想要传达的，和吉尔菲艾斯所接收的是否一致，两个人都默契地回避了这个问题。第二天开始，又重新是莱因哈特做着主导的地位，直到这次突如其来的发情期结束。


End file.
